This invention relates in general to apparatus for mounting integrated circuits and in particular to apparatus for mounting integrated circuits which include quick reease mechanisms to facilitate insertion and release of the integrated circuit device.
Integrated circuits are typically mounted on a metallic lead frame and then encased in ceramic or plastic packages. Such packages are usually constructed with metallic leads extending from each of two sides of the package in what is known as a dual in-line package (DIP); however, recently integrated circuits have been constructed with edge connectors instead of conventional leads. Then edge connectors can be disposed along each edge of the package, or along any number of edges.
In operative environments, integrated circuits with metallic leads are generally soldered into place through a printed circuit board, or inserted into a socket which has been mounted to the printed circuit board. The sockets typically utilized include apertures for receiving each lead and friction connectors for retaining each lead in conductive contact with a conductor within the socket. In those applications in which an integrated circuit must be inserted into such a socket and then removed and reinserted elsewhere, as in testing, it is critical for the operator to ensure that the integrated circuit device leads are accurately lined up with the apertures in the socket to prevent bending or breaking of the metallic leads and the resultant malfunction of the device.
The edge connector integrated circuit devices were intended to alleviate the problems associated with socket mounting of integrated circuits; however, it is still necessary to ensure that each of the edge connectors is in conductive contact with the socket to obtain proper operation. Those skilled in the art have appreciated for some time that a great need exists for an improved integrated circuit mounting apparatus that permits simple mounting and reliable releasing of integrated circuit devices.